


Triple Fun

by 01MalachiSantos01



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01MalachiSantos01/pseuds/01MalachiSantos01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milo meets Chris Evans through a friend and has fun with him and his neighbour Colby Keller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Smut I wrote for my friend. Beta'd by Steppenwolf87

it was shaping up to be a cold winter. After his dinner party he kept in contact with his neighbour but work made things  
difficult for them. One Sunday morning Milo woke up by his phone, someone was calling him in the early morning hours. It was  
Vanessa. She was asking if he could keep one of her friends company because her plane wasn't flying out any time soon. Milo  
agreed and began to prepare for his day. He showered, cleaned himself, his hands roaming his body. Soft hands moving across  
his chest, abs and buttocks. He was imaging the intense fuck he had with Zach the other day. With a happy smile he stepped out  
of his shower and began to dry himself. 

Soon he got a text from Vanessa to pick up her friend at the train station, he quickly grabbed his coat, shoes and keys and  
was out of the door. He drove in a steady pace to the station, the snow made everything slippery so he was cautious. finally  
arriving at the Station he saw people walking out of the grand doors. There amongst the people he saw a tall strapping young  
man. The young man was holding up a board with the name "Milo!". Milo stepped out of his car and walked up to the handsome  
man but getting closer he saw it was Chris Evans! Milo was shocked not knowing what to do, he always had a crush on the hot  
actor. He watched the Avengers and Captain America several times and every time he was imagining Chris in his bed, or other  
surfaces.  
Chris greeted milo warmly, "Hello, I'm Chris! I heard you were picking me up? V. told me you would". Milo could only stare  
and shake his head in agreement, this made Chris laugh and say "I think V. forgot to tell you it would be me no?". Milo  
laughed and agree, typical V. once again.  
They talked and walked to Milo's car, Chris loved the work Milo did and Milo obviously loved everything Chris did. When  
getting to the car Milo asked what Chris wanted to do and he said he was knackered and just wanted to chill if it was  
all right with him. 

Driving back to his place they started talking again, from Chris latest projects to Milo's difficult clients. They felt  
relaxed around each other and the conversations went smoothly. Arriving at his complex Milo asked if Chris needed help  
carrying his bags, Chris politely declined and with his big beefy arms picked them up and walked next to Milo. Walking up to  
the elevator Milo saw Colby, one of the tenants in his complex. He introduced Chris to Colby and they all went in. Colby asked if they had already eaten because he ordered too much and wouldn't mind sharing. Milo asked Chris who  
smiled and said he could while giving a quick wink to Colby who was looking at Milo. Milo did not pay that much attention,  
texting V. that everyone was safe at his place. 

Entering Milo's warm house, Chris took of his scarf and jacket and Colby took off his shoes and coat. They all went to the  
kitchen and Milo began to prepare the table while Colby put the food on the stove. Chris looked at the art and pictures in  
Milo's kitchen and Living room. Commenting on the pieces he saw. Milo told him some were his and some were of his friend  
Malachi. After everything was set in the kitchen they all sat down and began to eat. It was Chinese from the corner, it was  
Yan's family restaurant and everyone loved it.  
Colby asked Chris about his projects and when his new movie would be released. Chris asked what Colby did for a living and  
was surprised by his answer; Colby worked as a stripper during the night and had a desk job during the day. Soon their  
conversation began to get pleasant and relaxed and they had some laughs. The phone rang and Milo stood up walking to his  
right wall where his phone was located. Colby watched Milo's fine ass strutting to get the phone and Chris looked at Colby  
and winked again. Colby figured out Chris thought the same thing and winked back. Chris stared at Milo who was talking  
softly in the phone, his shoulder resting against the wall, his back to them. He was wearing his comfortably skinny jeans  
and his meaty ass looked divine. Chris needed to adjust his swelling shaft which made Colby harder, in his sweatpants the  
bulge began to be visible. 

Milo soon sat down and asked if everything was ok, both of them were so silent suddenly. Chris said they were just enjoying  
their view. Colby was less polite and said "Well, I was actually admiring your ass, it looks good man never knew you were  
hiding something so juicy". Milo laughed and said not to make such jokes with Chris here. Chris then said "I wouldn't mind  
having a taste of it" which made Colby respond with "Neither would I". Colby stood and his bulge was very visible, his 8  
inches cock was swelling and becoming harder by the second. Milo did not know what to say and kept staring at it. Colby bent  
over a bit and began to kiss Milo. Their tongues were dancing around each other and Milo began to moan softly. Chris had  
walked up to them and his hand was soon on the nipple of Milo, tweaking it, pinching. Colby released milo's mouth and began  
to kiss Chris, they were more forceful with each other and Chris began to press his bulge against Milo's shoulder. milo felt  
the growing member of Chris and wanted to know how big he was, it felt thick and big though.  
Colby and Chris stopped kissing and lifted Milo up, they walked to the living room and sat down. Chris began to kiss Milo  
while Colby massaged Milo's bulge and kissed his neck. Colby began to leave love bites on Milo's neck and licked behind his  
ear, which promptly made Milo moan into the mouth of Chris while thrusting with his hip. Colby stood up and took of his  
clothes only wearing his boxers who were tented and had a wet spot from his pre cum. Chris soon stood up and took of his  
shirt, he showed them his broad pecs which he gained from his new Captain America movie but unlike the movie he had his hair  
back. His chest had hair and went to his pleasure trail. Milo loved this look on Chris and Colby began to kiss Chris  
passionately while playing with Chris Nipples. Milo took of Chris' pants and his own clothes. Colby and Chris saw Milo in  
his boxers, his smooth abs and toned legs made them groan. Colby couldn't wait to have those legs around his waist while  
Chris wanted to eat him out. 

Chris made Milo kneel and put Milo's face in his crotch, Milo sniffed the erect member of Chris and licked at the covered  
cock. Soon Colby grabbed Milo's chin and put his own crotch in his face. Milo licked and bit softly on the head of Colby who  
soon released his 8 inches member. It slapped against Milo's chin who swiftly took it in his mouth. His mouth sucked on the  
head, swirled his tongue over it and began to suck. Colby began to moan and try to shove his cock deeper into Milo's mouth  
but his hips were hold firmly in place by Chris. Chris moved behind Colby and began to put his boxer covered cock between  
Colby's ass cheeks. Colby moaned this attention made him even harder. Milo smoothly took more of Colby in his mouth, going  
deeper and deeper until his nose was in Colby’s crotch. he then slowly pulled off and slowly took him in again. Colby began  
to gasp and pant. Chris went on his knees and began to rim Colby. Shocked by the sudden tongue action Colby thrust his  
cock into Milo's mouth who chocked up a bit. They did this for a moment until Colby asked them to stop. It became too much  
and he did not want to come just yet. Chris stood in front of Milo and let his boxers drop, his 9 inch thick cock, almost as  
thick as a water bottle, stood right in front of Milo's face. Colby grabbed Milo's head and made Milo suck this enormous  
cock. Milo took the head, then tried to get it all in his mouth, he bobbed up and down, licked the shaft and then felt  
Colby's tongue alongside his own. They were teaming up pleasuring Chris who had to sit down, his knees buckled.  
Sitting on the sofa with two hot man sucking his cock made Chris smile. He loved it when people sucked his cock, most people  
could not take it all because* it was too thick and big, but apparently these two did not have any problem. Their tongues danced  
along his shaft, lapped at his cock's head and then when one took him in their mouth the other would lick his balls and  
along the shaft when the other was sucking the head. They continued this for a while until Colby stood up and began to rim  
Milo. Colby's tongue found Milo's rosebud quite quickly being on all fours gave Colby better access. Milo moaned around  
Chris cock who began to thrust deeper into Milo's mouth. Colby feasted on the juicy ass in front of him. He licked the  
rosebud, along the ass crack and the perineum. His face soon was right in Milo's ass and he devoured the rosebud, his  
stubble moved across it, his tongue went in and out, around, across. His stubble made Milo moan harder and move much quicker  
on Chris' cock. Chris could not hold himself in any more and began to thrust his entire cock inside Milo's mouth and throat.  
Milo's nose found Chris pubic region and was held tightly by Chris. 

Colby asked for the lube, Chris released Milo from his hold who began to cough. Eventually he said the drawer of the table  
behind Colby. Having found the lube, Colby began to spread some on his finger and on Milo's ass and cock. While he had one  
hand on Milo's cock the other found his ass, one finger breached him and began to slowly enter. Chris wanted to see and made  
Milo sit on the couch. His knees on the cushions, his back arched and his ass for them to see. Chris slapped the juicy ass  
while another one of Colby's finger entered him. Colby and Chris began to kiss while Milo moaned, three fingers were now  
inside of him. Chris asked to put one more, they needed it for his cock. Chris moved to Milo's face and stared in his eyes  
saying "I can't wait to fuck you hard and loud, you will beg for more and we will give it to you!". Milo whimpered a bit and  
moaned, Colby had spread his ass cheeks and inserted his throbbing cock. His head entered and felt the tight passage of  
Milo. Colby moaned loudly and entered some more inches of his hard cock. Milo soon began to suck Chris again who was  
thrusting quickly in his mouth. Colby soon found a steady rhythm and leaned over to Kiss Chris. Colby continued his  
relentless assault on Milo's ass and began to stroke his cock. His hand was wound tightly around the head of Milo who was  
being massaged by Colby.  
Colby was nearing his orgasm and blasted Milo full with his load. His cock was drenched with his own cum and it leaked out  
of Milo's ass. Chris moaned loudly and enjoyed the view of Colby’s filthy cock. Chris and Colby changed positions and Colby  
put his cock on milo's lips. He smeared his cock all over them and said "Clean my cock, you enjoy it don't you". Milo  
quickly began to clean Colby's cock who began to harden again. Chris fingered Milo, four fingers entered him and found his  
prostate. Every hit made Milo cry out, Colby's dick fell out of his mouth who began to slap it against his cheeks.  
Chris could not hold in any longer and swiftly planted his cock deep inside of Milo. He had become a bit loose thanks to  
Colby but the big, thick meat of Chris was just too much. Milo cried out but was silenced by Colby, his cock fed to Milo.  
Chris pushed his cock so deep inside of Milo that his hips found Milo's ass. All you heard was slurping, skin slapping skin  
and moans of all three of them. Chris put one leg on the sofa and began to drill Milo even harder. Milo had to hold him  
against the Sofa while Colby was force feeding his cock who soon erupted another load, this one went into the gut of Milo.  
Colby shook from the intense orgasm and held Milo's face against his crotch. 

Chris stopped and admired the view in front of him. He then grabbed Milo, turned him around and sat on the sofa, Milo landed  
forcefully on Chris cock who found his prostate. Chris leaned back so that milo's back was against his chest. His beefy arms  
around Milo, his hands on Milo's nipples who were being tweaked and played with. Every forceful push of Chris was met with  
Milo's rotating motions of his hips. Colby sat in front of the duo and began to lick Milo's balls and cock while one finger  
entered his ass alongside Chris cock. Milo cried out but was soon silenced by the fingers of Chris. Colby's finger stayed  
inside of Milo and moved alongside Chris thick cock. He then began to lick around Milo's ass and Chris cock, lapping up the  
juices that were flowing out of Milo by Chris cock. He tasted Chris's pre cum and his own load and loved the taste. Chris  
held Milo tight against him and began to thrust with wild abandon, spearing his thick cock in Milo's ass. Colby began to  
suck of Milo who quickly came into his mouth. clenching his ass around Chris cock made Chris thrust a couple more times and  
release a torrent of come inside of Milo. It flushed out of his ass against Chris legs and some fell on Colby. Chris gently  
took out his cock and come flooded out of Milo which Colby helped clean. Milo sat there, panting, catching his breath while  
Colby and Chris were cleaning his cum filled ass.  
Chris sat down next to Milo and said "Boys, you need to clean this cock don't you think". Milo moved languidly to Chris cock  
and licked it clean, Colby did the same and soon Chris said he was about to come again. Colby took Chris entire cock inside  
his mouth and drank the come of Chris. 

They were spend and took a quick nap on the couch.


End file.
